


I got a plan to get us out of here

by ConfusedStateOfMind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (barely), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Pillow Talk, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Short & Sweet, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedStateOfMind/pseuds/ConfusedStateOfMind
Summary: Her eyes were closed as he whispered into the dark room.“I want to run away with you.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	I got a plan to get us out of here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs Fast Car by Tracy Chapman and Sleep On The Floor by The Lumineers

Percy's voice cut through the nighttime stillness of his bedroom, his silhouette just visible tucked under the thick pile of bedsheets, and Annabeth nuzzled closer against his side drowsily. A thin beam of light crept in through the narrow gap of the navy blue curtains, the glow of downtown New York’s lights streaking across the room made it possible to barely see his face in the darkness. Her eyes were closed as he whispered into the dark room. 

“I want to run away with you.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. That wasn’t what she was expecting to hear. “What?”

“We could leave the city. You know, drive off together. We could leave right now, be out of New York by the time the sun rises.” He stared up at the ceiling and Annabeth looked up at him from where her head was resting on his bare chest. 

“Our minimum wage jobs don’t exactly give us enough money to afford living on our own. Besides, where on earth would we go?” She replied in a hushed mirth tone. _So this was Percy’s idea of pillow talk,_ she thought with amusement. 

“Well, I've always wanted to visit Maine. It's right on the ocean, and I've heard it’s one of the most peaceful states in the country. I saw it on some travel show.” He turned his head towards her, an almost childlike smile on his face. 

“Think about it,Wise Girl. I'd get a few shitty jobs to pay our bills and you could design a house for us to live in, if you’d like. We could get away, no more prophecies, no more dangerous quests, no more Gods, no more worries _._ ” He murmured wistfully. He turned off his back and onto his side fully facing her, his hand rubbing up and down her arm softly, and Annabeth scooted closer to him. 

Annabeth smiled fondly, tracing small circles with her thumb on his collarbone. She wondered how long he’d been planning this. 

  
  


“We can’t escape the Gods. It’s impossible to escape that part of us. Besides, Seaweed Brain, we’re only 17.” She replied teasingly, but her mind pondered his words thoughtfully. _They could run away together._ It was a childish thought, a mere dream rather than a reality, but Annabeth felt so unexplainably giddy at his suggestion. 

“17 is practically retirement age in demigod years.” He cracked his signature troublemaking grin, and tilted his head down to kiss her right below her jaw. 

Annabeth giggled loudly, not bothering to lower her voice since Sally and Paul wouldn’t be getting back until morning. She ran her hand through his unruly black hair. “Why these thoughts all of a sudden, hmm?” 

Percy was silent for a moment, his body still and eyes focused on the wall behind her, deep in thought. He finally spoke after a moment of contemplation. 

“We’ve been through so much, lost so much. And I can't help— I can't help worry that something else will happen, something bad. That I—“ He gulped, eyebrows furrowed, trying to blink back tears. 

His voiced cracked. “That I might lose you again. And if we left, went someplace calm, we could escape all the chaos. Have a quiet life together away from all the shitty stuff that's part of the average demigod life. Just you and I.”

  
  


Annabeth closed her eyes, leaned her forehead against his chest, and Percy wrapped his arms around her bare torso. Her mind was racing with the possibility of it all. It could work, it _was_ feasible. She had run away at the mere age of 7 under completely different circumstances, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. Percy could tell his mother, she could leave her father a note. They could leave the state, save up money to buy tickets for a bus to take them away towards a life of so many possibilities. 

  
  
  


“What’s on your mind, huh? You think i’ve gone crazy, don’t you?” Percy's voice broke her out of her thoughts, pulling her back to reality.

She shook her head, chuckling softly. 

“No, not at all. i’ve just been thinking...” He reached his hand up to remove a stray piece of hair from her forehead, then rested his hand on her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. 

“What if we _did_ leave? I’m sure we could muster up enough money to get a cheap apartment, we could survive on our own just fine.” She pondered aloud. 

“I could get a second job, and it _is_ possible to live on your own at 17…..if you get that beat-up Toyota you’ve been saving up for, we could feasibly fix it up and get ourselves a fast car. “

He smirked, running a hand through his hair, wrapping his other around her shoulder. 

“And I’ve got a plan to get us out of here.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
